


4 AM

by tickles614 (trashy_fics345)



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: First Post, Fluff, Late night cuddles, M/M, emo hours, i hope no one finds this, oh man, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_fics345/pseuds/tickles614
Summary: where lucas and jungwoo find comfort in the early morning





	4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> what's up, this is the result of soft emo hours with my friend that i may or may not have a ridiculous crush on but that's besides the point. i hope you enjoy this um.... mess. if you found me from twt then yes i did post this.

the serenity of the early morning is unparalleled. the inky black sky blanketed the quiet streets of the normally bustling city. rogue stars twinkled behind sparse clouds, radiant rays surpassing the billions of light years separating earth and their source. the harsh yellows and reds of the day had no place in the mysterious night. only a select few people experienced the brilliant calm that 4 am brought, whether it be sleep deprived students, stumbling drunks or jet lagged professionals, returning from a laborious trip. 

lucas laid with his boyfriend of some time, curled up within his embrace on the large bed that they were using while on vacation. lucas faced the clear window, eyes towards the sky. he had woken fitfully from jet lag induced sleep courtesy of the exhausting flight from seoul to vancouver. he swung his legs to the side of the bed and slowly sat up, careful to not wake jungwoo. a small wiggle from the bed alerted lucas to his coming to. he mumbled random words in a mixture of confusing korean and english. the younger boy turned slightly and leaned over to reach the older. stroking jungwoo’s hair softly, lucas cooed to him, hoping he would fall back asleep. the high stress job they both had lead to having trouble sleeping occasionally, but jungwoo always seemed to sleep a bit better with lucas by his side. unfortunately for lucas, jungwoo slowly opened his large doe eyes, staring into his boyfriend’s. sleepily, jungwoo sighed into a small smile, giving his partner the quietest ‘good morning’, as if to not disturb the serenity of the room. lucas chuckled lightly.

“angel, it's 4 am,” jungwoo reached for lucas, making grabby fists with his hands, “okay okay you big baby.”

he whined in response. lucas softly sang him a verse of his favorite song, still hoping he'd fall asleep because, well, it's 4 am and they had plans for the day. however, it appeared jungwoo didn't quite agree with the idea. he too, sat up, faced lucas and curled his legs into his chest. he cut lucas off by dropping his head into his legs.

“lucas, you know i love you, right? and you love me?”

lucas sighed. jungwoo had a habit of being hard on himself, and lucas knew he needed a lot of reassurance. he was happy to oblige but he wished it went through to his boyfriend’s pretty little head. the half thai - half chinese boy shifted his body to face the older more fully.

“of course I do angel. if i didn't, would i be here sitting next to you at ass o’clock? no matter how busy, tired, stressed or far away you become, i will always be here for you, okay?” 

the vocalist seemed satisfied with the response and treated lucas to some of his sweet kisses, trailing from neck to his jaw then around to his nose and lips. he finished off with a soft, almost inaudible “i love you” before dramatically falling to the side. his head hit the pillow with a little  _ poof _ . he reached his arms out to his boyfriend and was met with a smile, while he crawled back under the covers.

perhaps the short conversation gave a sense of security, or perhaps lucas succumbed to the sweet silence that 4 am brought, but together, arm in arm, lucas and jungwoo fell into another comfortable slumber, under the blanket of the early morning.

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope that wasn't too hard to read. um. find me on twitter @_hyuckies if you wanna talk or complain about how bad this was. i know it's short but i wrote it in 15 in the car sO yeah lol k bye love you


End file.
